Such a spring-pressure brake is known in the form of a hydraulic disk spring-pressure brake under the name “KMB” by the Stromag AG company. The known disk spring-pressure brake has as the disk-brake arrangement a disk package consisting of a plurality of axially movable adjoining disks. A portion of the disks is connected on the side of the housing and another portion of the disks is connected to a shaft which is to be stopped. The disk package can be axially loaded by a brake-piston arrangement so that the corresponding braking action can be achieved by friction forces between the disks. The brake-piston arrangement is axially transferred into the braking position by the spring forces of a pressure-spring system, and by a venting of the hydraulic pressurization of the brake-piston arrangement position. The various operating parts of the brake are surrounded by a brake housing, which is designed with multiple parts.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a spring-pressure brake of the above identified type, which has a simplified design and requires less installation input.